Will Benjamin
William "Will" Benjamin is one of the main characters in "H2O - Just add Water". He is played by Luke Mitchell. Personality As a person, he is very caring, sweet, thoughtful, but sometimes absent minded. He also has a passion for the ocean and what lies beneath it. He's the kind of person that will never give up until he gets down to the bottom of things like trying to find out that Bella was a mermaid. Biography Will is a skilled free-diver who loves spending time in the ocean and can dive well over 50 meters. While diving near Mako Island, he finds his way into the Moon Pool just as a water tentacle suddenly appears in front of him and knocks him out cold. After then, he continually tries to find the source of the occurrence, despite the fact that the mermaids tell him he had slipped and hit his head, and possibly had a weird dream. Will attends the same school as Rikki, Cleo, Bella and Lewis, and lives in a small wooden shack, on the edge of a canal, as his parents wanted him to have his own space. Will also has an elder sister named Sophie, who has a very bad influence on him, and is very pushy about his diving training, only because she wants to make use of his diving skills to make fortune and fame. He eventually finds out about Bella's secret, but she keeps Rikki and Cleo's identities safe. But after he finds out that Rikki and Cleo are mermaids as well, he wholeheartedly agrees to keep it secret from the rest of the world. When Lewis leaves for America, Will replaces his role in protecting the girls. Relationships Bella Hartley Will develops a crush on Bella almost as soon as she comes to town. Over short time, they become very close friends, but Bella gets torn between friendship and love when Will's obsession with Mako Island puts their relationship on jeopardy. He eventually discovers Bella's secret, and later Cleo and Rikki's, but decides to keep it safe. Though he likes Bella, he finds her mermaid half more attractive, and that accidentally drives her away. They retain a close friendship until the episode "Beach Party", where he practices with Rikki to ask Bella to a beach party, but Bella overhears their practice and mistakes him for taking Rikki to the party, and asks Nate instead. Will, persuaded by his sister, decides to go with Rikki. At the party, he admits his true feelings to Bella and they become a real couple. Will's Gallery File:006.jpg File:007.jpg File:1280x1024-Will.jpg File:45838-3-02.jpg File:88ua05n6.jpg File:Bella-will-kiss-h2o-just-add-water-8577213-649-432.jpg File:S03E23.jpg File:Bella And Will.png File:Bella In The Shade.png File:Bella, Will & Shark.png File:Will Hugging Sophie.png File:Will At Marine Park.png File:Will Discovering Moon Pool.png File:Will Diving.png File:Will And Sophie Are Broke.png File:Rikki Giving Will Some Air.png File:Rikki And Will.png File:Will And Ronnie.png File:Mermaids And Will.png File:Rikki's Birthday.png File:DSCI0145.JPG File:Finned Will.png File:Ij9myj0c.jpg File:Luke hq.jpg File:Luke season03 hq 001.jpg File:Luke season03 mq 010.jpg File:NEW MOON POOL MAKO.jpg File:Normal 005.jpg File:Normal 009.jpg File:Normal 031.jpg File:Normal 032.jpg File:Normal 048.jpg File:Normal 066.jpg File:Normal 076.jpg File:Normal 088.jpg File:Normal bscap435.jpg File:The-girls-at-mako-island-h2o-just-add-water-8550561-311-466.jpg File:The-girls-in-the-moonpool-and-will-h2o-just-add-water-8550431-628-419.jpg File:Will-at-mako-h2o-just-add-water-8661875-214-355.jpg File:Will.jpg File:WillAndTentacle.jpg File:Sophie will.jpg File:Will_Benjamin.jpeg File:Will And Bella.png File:Untitled.png File:Kinopoisk.ru-H2O 3A-Just-Add-Water-1555696.jpg File:Kinopoisk.ru-H2O 3A-Just-Add-Water-1555693.jpg File:Wr21zmm7.jpg File:45838-5-02 175409-1024x680.jpg File:Will And Zane Racing.png File:Bikerace.png File:Normal bscap470.jpg File:Normal bscap261.jpg File:Normal bscap576.jpg File:Bscap220.jpg File:Bscap300.jpg File:Bscap430.jpg File:Bscap457.jpg File:Bscap086.jpg File:Bscap267.jpg File:Bscap318.jpg File:Bscap351.jpg File:Normal 710.jpg File:013.jpg File:Will-and-bella-h2o-just-add-water-9322978-379-226.jpg Category:Mermaid helpers Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Secret keepers Category:Acquaintances of Bella Hartley